The Broken Road
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: A look at Prue and Andy’s relationship. Takes place between Seasons 1 and 3. Songfic.


**The Broken Road**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG

Pairing/s: Prue/Andy

Warnings: None

Category: Angst/Romance

Summary: A look at Prue and Andy's relationship. Takes place between Seasons 1-3. Songfic.

A/N: My first Charmed fic. But don't worry, I haven't stopped writing Harry Potter, it's just that I need a break from HP for a while. I also have more Charmed fics in the making, including a Piper/Leo songfic, Paige/Kyle songfic, and a HP/Charmed crossover. For more details see my profile page. Also, things don't happen exactly as they did in the series, so be aware of that.

Andy walked over to his desk in the police station; his heart leapt as he saw a familiar figure sitting behind it. It leapt not because he surprised to see her, but because he had to tell her something that he knew would break her heart.

Prue smiled as she saw Andy coming toward her. But that smile faded, as she noticed the way he was walking; as if he had something to say. She watched as he sat down on the corner of the desk, he sighed and hung his head. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, trying to catch those blue eyes, she loved so much.

He sighed again, still avoiding her eyes. "Prue, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Andy, is everything alright?" Finally he met her eyes.

"Please, Prue, lets just go," he said, she nodded her head and grabbed her purse.

She drove to the only place; she knew they could talk in private: the old swing in park where they used to go as teenagers. The only sound that could be heard as the couple walked toward the swing was the light summer breeze that rustled the leaves in the trees. They sat down and for a moment neither spoke. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Prue asked.

"I can't keep living like this, Prue. I know you have a secret, and I know you won't tell me what it is-"

"Andy," she cut him off. "You don't know how badly I _want_ to tell you it, but I can't."

"I will one of these days figure it out, but until then, we can't see each other anymore." She looked at him, her eyes suddenly filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"Why? After all these years are you going to end our relationship, I love you with all my heart."

"I can't love a woman who keeps secrets from me. Goodbye, Prue. I do hope you find someone who loves you and _can_ know your secret." Andy got up off the swing and walked away, leaving Prue Halliwell to let her tears wash away her misery.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Later that night, Prue walked into the manor to find her two sisters sitting on the couch looking through the Book of Shadows. "Hey, Prue, you're home early," her youngest sister Phoebe said.

Piper, the middle sister, saw that Prue never even acknowledged Phoebe's words and said, "Bad day at work?"

"No," Prue said, somewhat annoyed. "I just want to be alone right now, ok?"

"Alright, but dinner will be ready soon," Piper said, "I made your favorite: chicken and rice."

"I'm not hungry," she said, before stomping up the stairs to her room.

"Wonder what she's on about," Phoebe said, before turning back to the Book of Shadows.

"Probably Andy again," Piper said, "lately those two have been at each other's throats."

"You don't think that maybe, he broke up with her?"

"No, he loves her, just as much as she loves him."

Prue alone sat up in her room; she couldn't believe Andy had just broken up with her. Not after all they'd been through. She got up and went over to her bedside table, where a picture of the two of them sat.

She remembered that day as if was yesterday. It was of their high school graduation; they were both wearing the black gowns, the caps, and proudly held their diplomas in their hands. Smiling and hugging each other, they looked toward the camera that Prue's grandmother held in her hands. Both stood still as the picture was snapped.

"Oh, Andy, I'm sorry it had to end this way." Then she had remembered something her grandmother had said to Piper one night when Piper's boyfriend had broken up with her. "We're blessed as witches but cursed as lovers." Was this how it was supposed to be? God, she hoped it wasn't. Long ago Prue had made a promise to herself that somehow, someway, she would get married and have a family. But now, as she sat alone up in her room, Prue wondered if that wasn't her destiny at all.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Prue, honey?" Phoebe's gentle and concerned voice met her ears. She turned around just as Phoebe continued, "Piper said dinner's ready if you would like to eat."

"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok," Phoebe closed the door behind her, not really sure if her sister really planned on coming down or not.

Inside her room, Prue got off the bed and before leaving she turned to the picture of her and Andy and said, "One of these days you will see, Andy Trudeau that leaving me was the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

The next afternoon, Andy sat out in his car across the road from the Halliwell Manor. He was determined to figure out the sister's secret. He just wasn't sure where to start, so he decided to watch their house for awhile and then go from there.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard a loud crash and a scream from someone inside of the house. Following his instincts, Andy got out of the car and ran toward the house, pulling out his gun. When he reached the door he heard more crashes and instead of knocking, he kicked the door down and ran inside.

What he saw, was not what he had expected. He figured someone had broken into the house and one of the sisters was trying to stop that person. But instead, he saw a big thing standing in the middle of the room. Thing was the appropriate word to use, Andy decided because, he had never seen anything like this before in his life. It was red, had horns, long hair and yellow eyes. The body looked like that of a normal man but it couldn't be a person because it threw a fireball towards the sisters. Which Prue easily reflected back at the demon with her powers. Andy watched as the thing screamed and disappeared in a ring of fire.

Simultaneously, the sisters turned toward Andy. Piper and Phoebe looked at Prue, a look of horror appearing on all three of their faces as they realized what he had seen.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

"What the hell was that thing!" Andy demanded of the sisters. Prue immediately stepped forward.

"Andy, it was a demon," she spoke slowly.

"A what?"

"Demon," Phoebe repeated.

He took a step back away from Prue. "Wait a minute, what was a demon doing inside your house?"

"Trying to kill us," Piper said, moving to where Phoebe and Prue stood.

"An-and what did you do it?"

"Well, Prue killed it with her power," Phoebe said.

"What are you people?"  
"Witches," Prue said carefully, remembering the truth spell she had casted on Andy to see if he could take this, which he didn't extraordinarily well.

"Wait you're telling me, that magic actually exists?" he said, confused, which to Prue was a good sign, because he hadn't reacted like this when under the truth spell.

"Yes," Phoebe replied.

"Come here, Andy and I will show you," Prue said, extending her hand. He took it, although he wasn't sure if he should. She led him up the stairs and into the attic.

"Wow, what is all this stuff?"

"Magic things, like crystals and other equipment, but this," she held up the Book of Shadows, "is our most prized possession."

"What is it?"

"A spell book, with everything about magic in it."

"Can I see it?"

"On one condition; if you promise not to tell anyone our secret."

"I promise." Prue opened the book and watched as he flipped through the pages. "So you guys fight and kill these things all the time?"

"Yes, it's our destiny to protect the world from evil." She smiled at him; he gave her a slight smile back and continued flipping through the book.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yeah_

It was about a week later when Phoebe came running into the kitchen. "Prue! Piper!" she yelled to her sisters. Both immediately entered the room.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"I just had a premonition, Prue," her voice suddenly soft and somber. "Of Andy getting killed by a Warlock."

"Oh no," Piper said, "Prue you'd better call Andy and warn him." Prue nodded.

"Phoebe, where was he when he died?"

"In our living room."

"Ok, well, I'll just call him and tell him not to come to the Manor today," Prue said and grabbed the phone. "Come on, Andy, pick up the phone. Damn it!" she slammed the receiver down. "He's not home and his cell phone is off."

"Is he at work?" Piper asked.

"No he doesn't work on Saturdays."

"Great, now what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Not much we can do, just sit here and hope that the Warlock shows up here first," Piper said. No sooner had the words left her mouth that the Warlock blinked into the living room.

"Ah, I see I have surprised you, as I had planned." He shot a fireball and Prue and Piper, who ducked just in time.

At the same time, the door to the Manor burst open and Andy ran in, he fired a few shots at the Warlock, but it didn't work. Instead the Warlock used his powers to throw Andy into a wooden shelf half way across the room.

"ANDY!" Prue shouted, "Phoebe think of a spell real quick." She ducked again as another fireball was thrown her way.

"Oh, ok. Here's goes: Warlock hide your evil face, die and leave no trace," Phoebe wasn't sure if it was going to work or not, but luckily it did, and the Warlock dissipated into blackness.

"Oh, God, Andy," Prue said, running to where he lay still conscious on the floor. "Piper, Phoebe call 911 right now!" They obeyed and ran toward the phone. "Andy."

He managed to get out a few words, "Prue…I'm so sorry…I realize now that I never stopped loving you and that no one will ever take your place in my heart…"

Tears filled her eyes, "Oh Andy, I love you so much."

He coughed, "it hurts…"

"I know, but help is on the way, you're going to be okay."

Andy shook his head, "the pain is slowly fading…I love you Prue…Never forget me…" Then the light was gone from his eyes, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"Damn it Andy, no you don't!" she pounded on the floor and pulled at his shirt. "Please come back to me! I love you! I love…" sobs racked her body as she finally let herself grieve; her sisters standing helplessly in the corner of the room, tears streaming down their own faces.

_Now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

One year later; Prue still hadn't gotten completely over Andy. Of course she had moved on and dated other guys but none could ever replace him. At times she wished that the Warlock had killed her instead. "Phoebe! Prue!" She heard the voice of her sister Piper. "He's here!" Prue ran into the hallway where Piper was battling the very powerful demon Shax.

She heard Piper scream as Shax sent her flying through a wall. "PIPER!" Prue went to use her powers on Shax, but he was too fast for her. He threw Prue through the same wall that Piper had gone through, but this time his force was more powerful, that she went through the window behind the wall too.

All Prue knew was pain, then it was gone. She found herself standing the parlor, the wall that was once separating it from the hallway was gone. Then she remembered, Piper. Prue looked around on the floor and found her sister unconscious on the floor, a little bit of blood escaped from her wounds. "LEO!" Prue called for Piper's husband and Whitelighter, who could heal her. Then as she saw Leo orb into the room and find Piper on the floor.

"Leo!" Phoebe's voice came from the stairs that led to the attic. Piper got up off the ground as Phoebe came running down the stairs.

"Where's Prue?" Piper said.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Leo called, from the parlor. Prue followed them and looked out the smashed window to find her own body lying on the other side.

"Prue? Prue?" A familiar voice called her.

"Andy, is that you?"

"Yes, dear," the ghost of her old lover appeared in front of her. "Come, it's time." He held his hand out to her, very slowly she accepted it, and together they turned and walked into the land of everlasting light and eternal love, where they could spend eternity together.

_That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_

**A/N: **There you have it, I don't think I'll write a sequel, but if you guys really want one then please let me know! I might make them both Whitelighters if I decide to write one. Anyway, your thoughts on this story are greatly appreciated, so pleasereveiw!


End file.
